Late Night Antics
by canadian-budew
Summary: A long, complicated and difficult mission is what brought them together for a sleepless night, even if Prussia didn't believe that Liechtenstein would be of any help. PruLiech


**Late Night Antics**

PruLiech Oneshot

Gilbert stopped for a second and looked around the silent, dark house and grinned. No one else seemed to be awake, which was perfect since neither Lili nor Ludwig would approve of his antics. He continued on making sure to be a silent as possible when he passed by each of their rooms. The only sound he could hear from Ludwig's was the occasional ruffle of Ludwig's movements in his sleep. Lili's was strangely silent but he assumed the girl must not move much in her sleep and thought nothing of it.

Now that he was past the two rooms, he crept a bit faster down the rest of the hallway and then down the stairs, to the TV room. Satisfied to hear no other noises besides his own, he flicked the TV on, pleased the pause screen of his game was what greeted him. Not bothering to turn on a light on, his felt around for his controller on the floor.

After hearing a few crunches of discarded chip bags, Gilbert finally located the damn thing. Grabbing it, he took a quick glance at the clock; it was one in the morning. If he stayed up until five no one would even notice his late night gaming was what he told himself. Using that as his motivation and his time limit, he resumed the game from where he left off, silently grateful he didn't have to attend the G8 meeting at eight tomorrow morning like West did.

—-

After about an hour or so he was deep into his game, not noticing the creak of the stairs. But to be fair he was in a tough part of the newest mission, one that was a lot easier with a second player to watch his back. "Gilbert?" A small voice from behind him asked.

His stomach dropped, did West notice him sneaking past his room? He knew ever since the visit of Feli's grandfather Ludwig had been sleeping a lot lighter than before. He paused his game and then hesitantly turned to see just who the voice belonged to. To his surprise it wasn't Ludwig and his lecture that usually accompanies him but Lili. Lili in her camisole, partly see-through mind you, and her incredibly short shorts.

He gulped; he was not expecting her so scantily clad. "Li-Lili?!" He managed to sputter out. "Wh-wh-what are you doing up?"

She smiled, her arms crossed. "I could ask you the same thing Gilbert."

"I-I just was…you know…I'm trying to beat this mission…and I need…absolute quiet to concentrate." He stuttered out quickly, trying to find the right words as his avoided looking at the girl. Why did she have to come down in that shirt? The shorts weren't helping him either.

In a couple of seconds she was beside him on the couch, completely ignoring the fact that he was only in boxer shorts. "Can I watch?" She asked, innocently.

He nodded, now using the game to take his mind off the fact that Lili was right next to him, in almost no clothing. Unfortunately for him with her watching he couldn't seem to concentrate and get past the point he was stuck at. After his fifth game over his face was a bright red, from losing so many times and Lili herself.

"Is this a hard area?" Lili asked, bringing back what little amount attention that was on the game back to her.

"Of course not." He snorted. "No game can beat the awesome Prussia."

She giggled. "This one is doing a pretty good job though."

_The fact that you're here isn't helping_ he wanted to say but held his tongue. "I usually have West to help me." He muttered instead hoping she would take the excuse.

"It would be easier with a second player wouldn't it?" She mused to herself before turning to Gilbert with a grin. "Could I help you then?"

He thought for a second. It wouldn't hurt to try with Lili. "Can a little birdie like you even handle a sword?" He questioned in a teasing manner.

"Just because I don't have an army anymore is no reason to question my swordsmanship skills." She huffed. "Not everything has to be settled with blood you know."

"Just teasing birdie. No need to get all political on me." He chuckled and Lili's face lit up. "If you can find the extra controller you can play."

She scoured the floor before finding the controller under the coffee table. "Found one!" She exclaimed, holding it up in triumph.

"Okay but before we start I got to teach you the basics." Gilbert pointed out. "Otherwise you're only going to slow me down."

She nodded. "It's a shooting game right? Shouldn't be too hard."

"That's what they all say." He chuckled. "Do you want to know the controls or not?"

She shut her mouth and nodded. He moved closer to her, trying his best to ignore her clothes. He held out his controller as example. "Okay this button is to shoot, this is the one to lock on, this one is to reload, this one allows you to change weapons…"

"And this is to move right?" She pointed at one of the joysticks.

"You're catching on." He smirked. "Now which one controls the camera?"

"The other joystick?" She responded unsure.

"Good, that's all you really need to know." He turned back to the screen. "Now all I need you to do is watch my back, nothing else."

She focused on the screen, indicating she was ready to play. He chuckled at her concentration before returning his gaze to the screen as well. He resumed the game, keeping an eye out for Lili. He didn't really want her dying immediately, that wouldn't help him in any way with this mission.

Within moments though Lili had already proved herself a good partner when she killed an assassin set out to kill Gilbert. The enemy almost succeeded as well . "I guess you don't need my help." Gilbert grinned noticing her actions, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"You're the one who needed help." She muttered, taking another guy out with an air assassination.

Gilbert laughed before putting his full focus into completing the mission which was a lot easier now that he had Lili taking out the guys higher up. Any thoughts of the outside world vanished, even those of Lili's appearance itself.

After a few minutes Gilbert noticed that the character Lili had chosen was a lot more suited for the maneuvering that he was doing for the moment. He also noted that he carried more powerful and useful weapons than she did, something more suited for killing off any nuisances, which was her mission at the moment.

He paused the game, causing Lili to let out a small groan before turning to him. "Is something wrong Gilbert?"

He had forgotten about her clothing state, as his face was now a bright cherry red. "Er…I was just thinking…if we could switch roles…all this free-climbing I'm doing…"

"Can't stand me killing people?" Lili asked.

"No…it's just your character is more suited to to climbing than mine." Gilbert explained rather quickly, his face still a deep red.

"Your face is bright red, Gilbert. Are you feeling okay?" She asked, touching his forehead.

"I-I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "Let's just continue on with the game, I'll back you up."

She smiled. "I never thought I would see the day. The great Prussia, backing Liechtenstein up."

"Shut up." He muttered and un-paused the game. She didn't say anything as they switched positions.

—-

What seemed like a short mission at first when Gilbert selected it turned out to be a complicated and drawn-out puzzle that took hours. But neither Gilbert nor Lili noticed the time passing at all. In fact both of them quite enjoyed the others company as they set out, and only commented on something every once in a while.

Finally with the victory of receiving the special quest item he wanted, Gilbert glanced at the clock. It was almost five and Ludwig would be waking up soon. He looked over at Lili and caught her in the middle of a yawn. He might have teased her about how unladylike she was being, but the sleepless night caught up on him. He snuggled on the arm of the couch and was asleep within seconds, happy that he finally beat the mission.

Vash might have disapproved of her falling asleep here, with Gilbert no less, but Lili didn't care at the moment. She dropped her controller on the floor and reached over Gilbert and removed his controller from his hands as well. It wouldn't do any good if he fell asleep with it. But before she could move back her eyes drooped and she collapsed on the Prussian.

"He won't mind." She murmured sleepily not really caring that she could mean either Vash or Gilbert with that statement before getting comfortable in Gilbert's arms and drifting off herself.

**I'm really hoping this update schedule will continue throughout the year but for now I am grateful that I've put out two stories in two days. I found a silly prompt from tumblr that inspired me to write this story. I love PruLiech and hope to continue to write more Liech pairings on my profile in the future.**

**I do not own hetalia. **


End file.
